


Emergency

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Gabriel found that Moira changed into a cat.And what he could do was just to wait.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 6





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it a fluff but seemed to fail.  
> Anyway, this scene had spinned in my head for months so I finally wrote it.  
> Hope you would like it.  
> There must be mistakes in it, please forgive my poor English.

So, what's going on now?  
After three minutes of staring at the furry creature in front of him, Gabriel held his forehead and sighed heavily, forcing himself to accept the absurdly overwhelming fact. He glanced at that one who caused all of these, but she just lowered her head, groomed her fur slowly and methodically, as if it was none of her business.  
If only it was really none of her business.

Time went back to the moment when Gabriel had just stepped into Moira's laboratory.

Oasis, half a year has passed since he last time came to this city that unites the wisdom of all mankind. The return of Doom Fist, the recall of Overwatch, everything was going as he planned. He had nothing to worry about.  
"What are we doing here again this time, Gabe?" Sombra asked casually as she lightly jumped off the transport. "To visit your friend again?"  
"I told you the plan three days ago." Gabriel answered her question without a glance and walked straight towards his destination. It was late at night, and there were only automatic cars on the road, leaving behind the sound of hunting wind. "Don't tell me you forgot it."  
"Don't be so serious, I'm just kidding." Seeing the other man did not respond to her hint, Sombra waved a slightly disappointed hand, then hurried to catch up with Gabriel, tapped his shoulder, "Then what about you? Your name wasn't on the list."  
"I have other things to do," he replied briefly, "We'll meet up at the north side of the university after the mission."  
Hearing Gabriel's words, Sombra turned her head quietly." It didn't turn out to be going to your friend." She whispered, only to be interrupted by Gabriel muttering to himself." Mind your own business, Sombra." He didn't look back, "Don't try to pull any little tricks, I'll be watching you."  
"Okay - I will." She trailed off, made a face against Gabriel, and disappeared gradually before he had time to say something more.

Standing in the doorway, Gabriel thought for a moment, but finally knocked on the door. No response came from the house. As if expected, he turned into a cloud smoke, and then went through the window's gap. There is only a few necessary furniture in the empty living room, and even these furniture's top has accumulated a thin layer of dust, giving the impression that no one lives here. But Gabriel has long been accustomed to this, he walked through the dim living room, straight towards the corner of the room. The luminous blue light reflected through the doorway on the polished tiles, giving him direction in the darkness.  
"Moira, we need to talk about our next move." He pushed open the hided door and headed deeper into the room through all kinds of sophisticated instruments, but still received no answer. He came to the place where the other one usually stayed, but saw only clothes scattered all over the floor. The pile of clothes squirmed for a while, and then out of it came a creature Gabriel had never expected to see here.  
A cat.  
It was a white cat, and only the hair on the top of its head was orange. But the most striking thing was its rare pupils with different colors, which could not help but remind Gabriel of Moira's face. It was impossible, an idea appeared in his mind for just a second. More importantly, where was she? Gabriel looked around, but did not find the expected figure. Inadvertently, he met eyes with that cat, only to find it staring at him motionlessly. Although he could not distinguish well between the various expressions of animals, the look of this cat made him feel déjà vu. Subconsciously, he crouched down, again without averting his eyes. Gabriel does not expect to read anything from a cat's eyes, but he seems to be more vigorous still continue the silent battle. The time passed, and finally, the stalemate ended with the cat licking its paws as if nothing had happened. And it was then that he realized what a pointless thing he had just done.  
He just stared at a cat for three minutes?  
But he also took this opportunity to confirm one thing. Gabriel looked at the creature in front of him, who was focused on performing self-cleaning, took a deep breath, and finally picked up the syringe that had fallen aside to show it to it - or maybe her.  
"Can you explain this, Moira?"  
Can't believe that he would one day try to talk with a cat.  
But as if it really understood what he said, the cat dropped its paw, gazed at the object in Gabriel's hand for a few seconds and then turned to look up at him. Even though he was the one with the height advantage at this point, its posture indicated that this difference was not worth mentioning in its eyes. "Just an accident." He could almost imagine what the cat would say if it could speak.  
With certainty in his mind, Gabriel put the "evidence" in his hand aside and let out a long sigh. He has long known that Moira will be in her own body to carry out various experiments, but never expected to see such situation. However, the most important thing for now is to deal with the emergency happened in front of him which will only happen in the novel. Following a vague memory of pet, he extended his right hand toward the creature suspected to be Moira, slowly approaching its jaw. To his surprise, the other leapt lightly onto his palm, climbed up his right arm and ran to sit on his shoulder, occupying one side of his shoulder as if it was its exclusive throne. As a result, Gabriel's hand was stopped halfway and he had to pull it back to his side awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around his chest and was thinking about how to explain to others when he heard a familiar cheeky laugh ring out behind him.  
"Hey boss, I knew you - wait, what's this?" Gabriel turned around just in time to see Sombra's somewhat stunned expression. But her surprise only lasted less than ten seconds before it changed to a smirking look. She did not shy away from coming forward, carefully examining the creature on Gabriel's shoulder. And the one being observed only slightly turned her head away, avoiding eye contact. After a few moments of silence, Sombra suddenly began to giggle, even the air seems to be filled with joy. A few minutes later, she finally adjusted back to his usual state, only the corners of his eyes still carried a smile that could not be hidden. "Is it… Doctor?"  
He really has to to admit that sometimes Sombra's intuition is ridiculously accurate. "Seems I don't need to explain anything."  
Hearing his reply, Sombra's eyes wandered between him and the suspected cat for a while, finally landing on him. "Oh, this- this is so amazing." She said with a teasing smile on her face as she once again reached her hand out to the creature perched on Gabriel's shoulder. This time, the strange cat, in turn, agilely avoided her touch and scurried directly into Gabriel's arms, yawning gracefully in the process.  
"Hmmm, it seems Doctor still doesn't like me very much." She shrugged, resentfully retracted his hand, but her face was still a smile on it." I didn't expect you to be so attractive to animals?"  
Faced with sombra's tease, Gabriel could no longer remain indifferent, but he also did not know how to reply. He frowned, looking down at the cat lying in his arms. His vague memories apparently do not help the current state of affairs, but it seems that he really do not need to do anything. Thinking that there was a high probability that the creature was Moira herself, even though no one could see what expression was under his mask, Gabriel looked away and coughed dryly to change the topic, "What about your mission? This isn't where we're meeting."  
"See for yourself," sombra pushed a pile of virtual photos in front of him, casually pulling a swivel chair over and sitting down. Gabriel flipped through the information provided by her, and indeed it all met the requirements. Since the mission had been accomplished, he no longer dwelled too much with Sombra on the issue, watching her put the photos away in her palm. After the original task was handled properly, Sombra also changed to a different tone.  
"So, what are we going to do with 'her' now, boss?"

"I see. "After hanging up, Gabriel looked at "Moira" who was wandering around the room and let out the third sigh of the day. For various reasons, they chose to continue to stay in Oasis until everything returned to normal. Nevertheless, there was very little he could do. He had of course looked through the documents Moira had kept on her computer, but there was rightly no record of any subsequent treatment. The only slightly reassuring information was that the side effects seemed to last only a few hours.  
And all they could do now was wait.  
Gabriel sat bored on the couch as Sombra left hours ago - I had some personal business, so she said - and the unusual silence in the rokm brought a rare drowsiness to him. He closed eyes, and darkness intertwined with dead silence enveloped him at the same time. This was the norm. He had went through countless nights like this. No sound of heartbeat, pulse, breathing, nothing but the sound of joints rubbing together to remind him of the fact that he was still alive. His thoughts would have continued to sink, but were interrupted by the warmth coming from his palm. He opened his eyes, finding that "Moira" had somehow scampered onto the couch and burrowed under his hand.  
He hesitated for a moment, but finally did not move his hand on "her" back.  
"So this isn't the first time you've done this," Gabriel said with certainty. "What are you planning this time?"  
Of course, he didn't expect her to actually answer his question. Even if it was Moira herself he was talking to, she would probably not answer him, let alone the fact that he was now trying to communicate with a cat whose ability to even understand his words was still debatable. But as if to reaffirm his suspicions again, the creature, who was taken for granted as "Moira", swept him a glance and began to flick her long, slender tail, the tip of which with short hairs occasionally brushed against Gabriel's bare skin, bringing a faint itching sensation.  
"You're quite laid back." He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had touched such a creature last time, but the soft touch against his skin brought back some memories that were blurred to mere outlines. He stroked her back, but the movement didn't last long. As if startled by his sudden movement, her tail, which was only swaying from side to side in the air, suddenly slapped Gabriel's hand. He lowered his head, just in time to see her staring straight at him. Although the expression on her face did not change significantly, the classic expression that Moira usually shows appeared in front of Gabriel's eyes.  
Oh. He realized what he had just done. Nothing could be worse than this. For a moment, he didn't even know if his hand should continue to rest on her or not. He glanced aside, slowly lifted his hand, trying to end the embarrassing situation without drawing more attention to himself. After making sure he did not continue to have any physical contact with her, he moved his eyes back, only to find the other side still sitting firmly in place, without the slightest sign of moving, not even the slightest change in her head-turning posture.  
Gabriel realized that even if she turned into a cat, he still couldn't fully understand Moira's thoughts.  
"You - Moira, well, you're not a real cat, are you?"  
However, as soon as the words left his mouth, the cat stood up, took a few steps towardseldom him and sat down again. As if that wasn't enough, she rubbed her head against Gabriel's hand, then squinted contentedly.  
He froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. At least, now he can't really move anymore. His fingers were pressed against her slender neck, and he could clearly sense the rise and fall of her body with each breath. He tried to pull his hand out, but instead was grabbed by her soft paws even tighter. After a series of fruitless attempts, he chose to give in.  
"Okay, if you like that." He said.  
Maybe he needed a break, too.

"Hey Gabe, " a noisy voice muffled from a short distance away, "here we're."  
He looked up to see Sombra sitting deftly in a seat at the other end of the cabin and spinning around. "It is soooo boring when you're asleep."  
"That's great." Gabriel chose to ignore her address. He stood up in silence and looked out the window. In the golden desert, a city standing in the middle of an oasis glowed in the night.  
Gabriel suddenly felt that the scene was déjà vu. But this idea only flashed in his mind for a moment and then disappeared.  
There was nothing to care about, this was not his first visit to Oasis, nor would it be his last.  
"Pack up your things, Sombra." the transport slowly landed in the middle of the clearing, he stepped out of the cabin, the back hem of his coat hunting in the wind, "it's time to get to work."


End file.
